tokyoghoulfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ken Kaneki
- :re ▾= - Ora= - Post Asta= - Passato= }} - Post-Aogiri ▾= - Manga= - Anime= }} - Pre-Aogiri ▾= - Manga= - Anime= }} - Teatro= }}||-|-||-|-||-|-||-|-||-|-||-|-||-|-||-|-| |kanji = 金木 研 佐々木 琲世 |romaji = Kaneki Ken Sasaki Haise |species = Umano (Precedentemente) Ghoul da un solo occhio |status = Vivo |age = 18 (Pre-Aogiri) 19 (Post-Aogiri) 22 (Tokyo Ghoul:re) 23 (come Haise, dopo il cap. 32) |gender = Maschio |birthday = 20 Dicembre (come Ken Kaneki) 2 Aprile (come Haise Sasaki) |height = 169 cm (Tokyo Ghoul - volume 1) 169.5 cm (Tokyo Ghoul - volume 14) 170 cm (Tokyo Ghoul:re) |weight = 55 kg (volume 1) 58 kg (volume 14) |blood type = AB |affiliations = CCG - Squadra Quinx- Mentore (ora) Anteiku (passato) Gruppo di Kaneki (passato) Albero di Aogiri (solo nell'anime) |relatives = Madre di Ken Kaneki Padre di Ken Kaneki Zia di Ken Kaneki Yuuichi Asaoka (Cugino) |rc type = Rinkaku |manga debut = Capitolo 1 |anime debut = Episodio 1|ward = Circoscrizione 1 (ora) Circoscrizione 20 (precedentemente) |rating = SS|alias = Centipede Benda sull'occhio (Eyepatch)|jp voice = Natsuki Hanae Yurie Kobori (bambino)|quinque = Yukimura 1/3 (Koukaku)|class ccg = 75esimo|rank ccg = Terzo Grado (epilogo di Tokyo Ghoul) Primo Grado (Tokyo Ghoul:re ) Prima Classe (dopo il capitolo 32 di :re)|honors = Medaglia Ala Bianca Singola Medaglia d'Osmanto d'Oro|ita voice = Manuel Meli|stage play = Yūki Ogoe|foot lenght = 25,5 cm|unique status = Kakuja incompleto}} Ken Kaneki (金 木 研, Kaneki Ken) è il protagonista delle storie ambientate nell'universo di Tokyo Ghoul, ''in particolare, Kaneki è il protagonista della prima parte del manga e dell'anime, mentre in [[Tokyo Ghoul:re|''Tokyo Ghoul:re]] viene chiamato Haise Sasaki (佐 々 木 琲 世, Sasaki Haise). Ken è un ragazzo che studia letteratura giapponese presso l’Università Kamii, vivendo una vita normale, ma tutto cambia dopo che il Kakuhou di Rize Kamishiro viene trapiantato in lui, divenendo così un Ghoul da un solo occhio. Dopo l'adesione all’Anteiku come cameriere part-time, impara a vivere come un vero e proprio Ghoul. Dopo essere stato catturato dall’Albero di Aogiri, viene torturato da Yamori e in quel momento tormentato dal ricordo di Rize decide di accettare il suo lato da Ghoul. Forma una squadra con l'obiettivo di proteggere le persone a cui tiene di più, e cercare informazioni su Rize e Kanou. A causa della sua forma Kakuja , il CCG gli ha dato il soprannome Centipede (百足, Mukade).1 Attualmente vive sotto l'identità di Haise Sasaki (佐 々 木 琲 世, Sasaki Haise), come Investigatore di Ghoul di Primo Grado e funge da mentore della Squadra Quinx. Tuttavia, i ricordi del suo passato sono andati persi, lasciandolo all'oscuro del suo vero io. Dopo il capitolo 32, viene promosso a Investigatore di Prima Classe. Aspetto fisico Kaneki è un normale studente universitario, è magro, non molto atletico e preferisce leggere libri. Nel tempo libero indossa abiti casual. Sul posto di lavoro, indossa la classica uniforme da cameriere dell’Anteiku, composta da pantaloni neri, una camicia bianca e sopra un gilet grigio. Siccome non riesce a controllare adeguatamente il suo singolo kakugan che si manifesta nel suo occhio sinistro, indossa una benda medica sull'occhio in modo da coprirlo. La sua maschera ghoul si assomiglia ad una maschera di cuoio con una benda sull'occhio. Dopo essere stato catturato dall'Albero di Aogiri e torturato da Yamori per dieci giorni (dal 10 dicembre al 20 dicembre, ovvero il suo compleanno) , a causa dell’ansia, del forte stress e della rigenerazione continua del suo corpo, i suoi capelli sono diventati bianchi e le unghie nere. Dopo aver accettato il suo lato da Ghoul per praticità inizia ad indossare una tuta nera in quanto lo agevola nei movimenti. In Tokyo Ghoul:re, i capelli sono bianchi/grigi con le radici più scure, pian piano stanno ritornando completamente neri e le sue unghie ritornano del colore originario. Dopo la promozione a investigatore di Prima Classe, sono tornati quasi del tutto neri. File:Kaneki_vol1.png|Profilo del vol. 1 File:Ken.jpeg|Profilo nel vol. 14 Ken mask1.png|Maschera (manga) Tokyo-ghoul-ken-mask.jpg|Maschera di Kaneki (anime) Kaneki mask post aogiri.png|Post Aogiri (manga) Kaneki's Mask.png|Post Aogiri (anime) Battlesuit.png|Tuta da combattimento Kaneki casual.png|In abiti casual (post Aogiri) Kanekisfirstkakujamask.jpeg|Prima maschera kakuja (manga) Kaneki's Kakuja Mask A.png|Maschera Kakuja (anime) Kaneki's Kakuja Mask while using his kagune.png|Seconda maschera kakuja Kaneki's Final Kakuja Mask.png|Terza maschera kakuja Kaneki as Kid.png|Kaneki da piccolo (manga) Young Kaneki (1).png|Kaneki e Hide da piccoli One-Shot Masked Kaneki.png|Maschera di Kaneki nella Oneshot Haise Sasaki Kaneki as Sasako.png|Come "Sasako" Haise at the ceremony.png|Alla cerimonia di Promozione Sasaki mask.jpg|Maschera di Haise Younger_Haise.png|Haise da giovane tumblr_o1iphjMtpE1sg4q5jo1_400.jpg|Kaneki sotto la copertura di Haise Sasaki Personalità Pre-Aogiri Kaneki è un ragazzo timido e riservato, l’unica persona con cui si trova a suo agio è il suo migliore amico Hide. Di solito trascorre la maggior parte del tempo a leggere libri, per lo più romanzi. E’ estremamente mite e non risponde alle provocazioni. Influenzato da sua madre, nel corso del tempo, ha imparato a coltivare qualità come l’umiltà e la modestia, infatti spesso si prende le colpe degli altri. Però a causa di questo suo modo di fare molto volentieri è vittima di bullismo.2 3 Tuttavia, sotto la sua natura altruistica e dolce si cela la paura di rimanere solo. Da quando sua madre è morta, Kaneki ha sempre cercato di assomigliare a lei. Non sopporta la solitudine e di conseguenza protegge le persone a lui più care, così da evitare la sua più grande paura. Questa è forse la sua debolezza nonché atto di egoismo. Kaneki cerca sempre di proteggere gli altri, ma inconsciamente, sta essenzialmente cercando di evitare di rimanere nuovamente da solo, commettendo gli stessi errori di sua madre. Per evitare la solitudine, si addossa il peso di aiutare gli altri senza chiedere aiuto a nessuno. Dopo essere stato trasformato in un mezzo ghoul inizia a lavorare come cameriere part-time all’Anteiku, cominciando così a relazionarsi con gli altri ghoul. A causa delle sue esperienze, inizia a provare interesse nelle arti marziali e per imparare e apprendere questo stile di combattimento, comincia a leggere libri che parlano al riguardo in modo da proteggere se stesso ma anche le persone a lui vicine. Turbato dal fatto di essere un mezzo ghoul, Kaneki, va alla ricerca di un posto che lo possa ospitare. Se le persone a lui vicine sono minacciate, Kaneki cerca di proteggerle a costo di mettere a rischio la propria vita. Post-Aogiri Durante il suo imprigionamento a causa delle torture arrecategli da Yamori il carattere di Kaneki cambia. Lascia perdere gli insegnamenti della madre cioè "è meglio essere feriti che ferire gli altri", e si assicura di eliminare tutte le eventuali minacce. Nel suo subconscio, Kaneki divora "Rize", l'immagine di se stesso come ghoul. In questo modo, accetta il "ghoul" che risiede in lui, ma senza esserne influenzato. Al contrario, è Kaneki che ora riesce a soggiogarlo. Diventa più spietato e brutale ma nonostante tutto mantiene la sua compostezza. Egli non teme più il suo lato da ghoul e, di conseguenza, diventa più freddo e barbaro durante i combattimenti, come quando mangia la kagune di Yamori per diventare più forte e rompe spietatamente 103 ossa ad Ayato.4 Benché Kaneki mostri ancora il suo lato gentile e premuroso nei confronti degli amici, in un batter d’occhio può diventare spietato verso i suoi nemici o verso coloro di cui ancora non si fida. Kaneki è alla ricerca di forza e potere (per proteggere gli altri), di conseguenza diventa più arrogante, come dimostra la sua nuova mentalità secondo la quale lui, "il forte", ha il diritto di "divorare il debole" -mentalità ereditata da Yamori. Banjou ipotizza che Kaneki, come conseguenza delle torture subite da Yamori, abbia sviluppato una forma di instabilità mentale che lo sta lentamente esaurendo psicologicamente. Quando è sul punto di essere consumato dalla fame e perde il controllo sulla sua kagune, dopo aver sviluppato un kakuja come conseguenza del cannibalismo, sembra sviluppare una personalità che emula i comportamenti di Rize e Yamori. Inizia a parlare da solo - un segno di pazzia o di instabilità mentale. Durante questi monologhi, Kaneki parla di come sia difficile resistere alla tentazione di mangiare gli umani, Hide compreso. Inoltre attacca tutti indistintamente, anche gli amici, cosa di cui si pente dopo essere tornato in sé. Dopo l'attacco al laboratorio del dottor Kanou, aver attaccato Banjou, e aver discusso con Yoshimura ed essere stato insultato brutalmente da Touka Kirishima Kaneki inizia a tornare sui suoi passi, allo stato mentale precedente la tortura durante l'arco di Aogiri. Inizia un periodo di ricerca interiore, per ritrovare il suo lato umano e allo stesso tempo, diventa dubbioso riguardo alla strada percorsa nel tentativo di diventare più forte. Cerca informazioni e pone domande a diverse persone, tra cui Uta, Yomo e Yoshimura, cercando di capire le condizioni degli incidenti che gli sono capitati da quando è diventato un ghoul. Haise Sasaki In quanto Haise, è una persona riservata, indipendente e gentile. Appare degno di fiducia, leale e devoto al lavoro. Se da una parte è molto serio riguardo al suo lavoro di Investigatore, dall'altra è anche compassionevole, in un certo senso. Infatti, ritiene che i ghoul non debbano essere eliminati se non è necessario. Gli è assegnato il ruolo di mentore della Squadra Quinx e dimostra rispetto e grande preoccupazione per i suoi colleghi e subordinati, assicurandosi di proteggerli nei casi di pericolo. Haise inoltre prova molta stima e rispetto per i suoi superiori e per gli altri colleghi in generale. Haise ama leggere, è sempre pronto a collaborare con gli altri e preferisce lavorare in gruppo piuttosto che da solo. Ha l'abitudine di fare battute e usare giochi di parole, come fa durante la conversazione con Akira nel primo capitolo di Tokyo Ghoul:re. Tende a posizionare la mano sulla nuca quando sta pensando seriamente a qualcosa (la stessa abitudine che aveva Hide) e tende a grattarsi il mento quando sta nascondendo qualcosa. Ad esempio quando dice a Kishou Arima "sono davvero felice di vivere così" si tocca il mento, e ciò fa pensare a parecchie cose. A causa della natura gentile di Haise, inizialmente i suoi subordinati continuano a fare di testa loro e a disobbedirgli, rendendolo incapace di controllare le azioni dei Quinx e facendolo preoccupare per la loro incolumità. Inoltre, al contrario di Kaneki, che accettava il suo lato ghoul, Haise lo rigetta e sembra esserne disgustato e quando il suo lato ghoul cerca di convincere Haise ad accettarlo, lui lo ignora e pensa ai suoi mentori, Arima e Akira, chiedendo di dargli coraggio. Ad ogni modo, durante lo scontro con Orochi (Serpente), Haise regredisce momentaneamente allo stato mentale di Kaneki post Aogiri, ferendo spietatamente Orochi con la sua kagune, arrivando anche a schioccarsi le dita, un'abitudine che aveva Kaneki dopo le torture di Yamori. Donato Porpora nota che Haise è curioso riguardo ai suoi ricordi, ma allo stesso tempo li teme. Haise concorda. Teme infatti che, se dovesse ricordare, non potrebbe più rimanere con le persone a lui care. Quando è torturato da Takizawa, Haise sa che affidarsi al suo lato ghoul significherebbe scomparire, cosa che rifiuta di fare. Comunque, dopo essere stato salvato da Hinami, la percezione di Haise nei confronti del suo lato ghoul cambia. Nota che Kaneki doveva essere davvero una brava persona se Hinami tiene così tanto a lui, nonostante non si ricordi di lei. Haise alla fine accetta il suo lato ghoul per proteggere le persone a lui care, Hinami e Saiko, correndo il rischio di "scomparire". E' in quel momento che inizia a capire meglio Kaneki, che si manifesta nel suo subconscio non più come spietato ghoul incatenato alla sedia di tortura, ma come bambino dai capelli bianchi. Il piccolo Kaneki ammette che anche lui ha paura e chiede ad Haise di non cancellarlo. Dopo gli eventi dell'Asta, Sasaki ha un rapporto più amichevole con la sua parte ghoul, come dimostrato quando "Kaneki" gli spiega che la maschera ricevuta in dono per Natale rappresenta una benda sull'occhio. Comunque, qualche mese dopo, ad aprile, "Kaneki" spiega che questo tipo di relazione non potrà durare in eterno -paragonandola al Cordyceps e al bruco, dove le due creature combattono per lo stesso corpo. Dice ad Haise di "non cancellarlo", ma lui capisce male e sente "scomparire". Problemi Psicologici Da notare in modo particolare è lo stato mentale di Kaneki, che cambia radicalmente nel corso della serie. Tende a interiorizzare i suoi sentimenti negativi, al punto che, durante la tortura di Yamori, questi sentimenti si materializzano come un altro "io" separato, che esiste solo nella sua mente. Durante la tortura, l'altro "sé" prende le sembianze di Rize Kamishiro e lo deride per la sua debolezza. "Rize" analizza il passato di Kaneki insieme a lui e lo obbliga ad affrontare il risentimento che prova nei confronti della madre, che non è stata capace di rifiutare di aiutare la sorella, arrivando al punto di morire di stenti per il troppo lavoro, abbandonando Kaneki. "Consumando" quest'altra versione di se stesso, Kaneki accetta una visione ben più brutale del mondo. Incontra nuovamente l'atro "sé" nel passaggio sotterraneo V14, dopo essere stato ferito "mortalmente" da Arima. Incontra se stesso da bambino e sente il desiderio di proteggerlo. Man mano che accetta i suoi fallimenti e le somiglianze con sua madre, l'altro sé diventa la versione di Kaneki coi capelli scuri che esisteva all'inizio della serie. Questo Kaneki lo accetta e lo ringrazia per quello che ha fatto per protegge entrambi. I due svaniscono insieme, capendo che la soluzione migliore è "dormire" per un po'. In quanto Haise Sasaki, l'altro "sé" ha un aspetto più sinistro. Appare spesso come una "voce" all'interno della sua mente e si manifesta come prigioniero di Yamori, indossando la sua maschera kakuja. Questo "Kaneki" lo tormenta, esigendo di essere accettato e che il suo corpo gli sia restituito. Sasaki pensa che quest'entità sia se stesso del passato e lo considera una creatura totalmente separata dall'attuale sé. Quando è infine obbligato ad accettare il suo passato e "guarda" Kaneki, la creatura che gli appare di fronte è un bambino dai capelli bianchi che sente il bisogno di proteggere. Nei mesi seguenti, Sasaki e "Kaneki bambino" hanno iniziato a conversare regolarmente e hanno un rapporto più rilassato. Sasaki continua a trattarlo come un'entità diversa da se stesso, come quando il bambino appare nella sua mente mentre legge. Anche se sembra che abbiano raggiunto una sorta di accordo, "Kaneki" bambino continua ad avere dei momenti inquietanti, dove sottolinea che non potranno coesistere per sempre e che uno dei due dovrà, alla fine, "morire". Storia Passato Da bambino, Kaneki adorava mangiare gli hamburger che sua madre gli preparava quando era ancora viva.5 Suo padre è morto quando Kaneki aveva quattro anni. Ricorda a mala pena il suo volto ed è tremendamente curioso di sapere che tipo di persona era. Sa che suo padre era un avido lettore con una grande collezione di libri. Leggendo i libri di suo padre, il piccolo Kaneki sente di avere una specie di connessione con lui, cosa che lo aiuta a calmarsi nei momenti difficili. Più tardi, sua madre muore di stenti per il troppo lavoro quando lui ha dieci anni. Il carico di lavoro da sopportare era eccessivo e la persona che la stressava di più era sua sorella, la zia di Kaneki. Sua zia, con la scusa di essere a corto di soldi, metteva pressione alla sorella affinché le desse il denaro per vivere. La zia può essere considerata la persona che ha contribuito indirettamente alla morte della madre di Kaneki. Dopo la morte di sua madre, Kaneki è adottato dalla famiglia di sua zia, gli Aosaka. E' in questo momento che realizza che sua zia, in realtà, non ha mai avuto difficoltà economiche, dato il tenore di vita della sua famiglia. Inizialmente sembra che sua zia lo tratti con affetto, lodandolo per i suoi bei voti per esempio (forse perché si sente in colpa per la sorella), ma la situazione dura poco e ben presto assume un atteggiamento freddo e distaccato nei confronti del nipote. La zia spesso paragona suo figlio, Yuuichi, che non va bene a scuola, a Kaneki. Questo fa infuriare la zia, invidiosa del fatto che il nipote sia più diligente del figlio. Quando paragona suo figlio a Kaneki, sua zia sottolinea come anche la madre di Kaneki fosse intelligente come il figlio e quanto madre e figlio si somiglino. Ovviamente non lo dice come complimento, ma perché pensa che Kaneki e sua madre si divertissero a "guardare dall'alto in basso" le persone per via della loro intelligenza. La zia riversa il suo complesso di inferiorità nei confronti della sorella su Kaneki. Col passare del tempo, la famiglia diventa un posto dove Kaneki non trova alcun rifugio, dato che a nessuno importa di lui o si prende cura di lui. Durante le elementari, quasi non aveva amici. A quel tempo, Hide si avvicina a Kaneki, probabilmente perché nota che Kaneki fatica ad interagire con i compagni di classe. Da quel momento Hide e Kaneki sono sempre stati migliori amici.6 Hide è stata l'unica persona ad offrire supporto a Kaneki quando la famiglia Aosaka ha iniziato ad escluderlo. Kaneki ammette che è stato Hide a salvarlo dalla solitudine di quel periodo.7 Prologo Nel primo capitolo, Kaneki e Hide sono all'Anteiku e ascoltano un servizio che parla degli attacchi dei ghoul nella 20a Circoscrizione. Hide si chiede se Touka sia la ragazza per cui Kaneki ha una cotta, ma Kaneki (pur pensando che Touka sia carina), gli dice che si sbaglia e indica Rize, mentre entra nel locale. Dopo che Hide se ne va, Kaneki riesce ad ottenere un appuntamento con Rize, la quale si rivela però essere un ghoul che aveva preso di mira Kaneki. Quando RIze lo attacca in un cantiere, Kaneki è ferito gravemente all'addome dalla kagune di Rize, ma prima che lei lo finisca, le cadono addosso delle sbarre d'acciaio che apparentemente la uccidono. Per salvargli la vita, lo staff del Policlinico Kanou, guidato dal Dr. Kanou, decide di trapiantargli d'urgenza gli organi di Rize. Da quel momento, Kaneki diventa un mezzo ghoul. Dopo l'incidente, Kaneki nasconde il fatto che Rize fosse un ghoul. Quando prova a mangiare, trova tutto disgustoso ed è costretto a vivere di sola acqua. Realizza che i anche i ghoul non possono mangiare cibo normale ed è costantemente affamato. Vagando disperato per i vicoli, scopre che Touka, la cameriera dell'Anteiku, è un ghoul e uccide un umano di fronte a lui.8 Terrorizzato, Kaneki scappa e va in panico. Capisce che il trapianto d'organi è il motivo della sua trasformazione, quindi cerca di accoltellarsi per rimuovere l'organo (nel frattempo chiama Hide per portargli degli appunti, così se non dovesse riuscire a chiamare l'ambulanza, Hide comunque lo troverebbe). Tuttavia un coltello normale non può scalfire un ghoul e il suo piano fallisce. Disperato, torna da Touka per chiederle aiuto. Lei, offesa perché Kaneki le aveva precedentemente detto che i ghoul erano mostri e lui non era come loro, si rifiuta di aiutarlo, ma il capo dell'Anteiku, Yoshimura, aiuta Kaneki e gli da un pezzo di carne. Tuttavia Kaneki non vuole mangiare carne umana, quindi cerca nuovamente di trovare qualcosa di commestibile, e scopre che può bere il caffè. Questo riesce a calmarlo quindi esce per comprarne ancora. Al supermercato, incontra un ragazzo che si rivelerà poi essere Nishiki Nishio, che gli consiglia la marca di caffè istantaneo "Blondy". Tornando a casa, Kaneki sente un profumo delizioso, che si rivelerà essere il cadavere di una persona. Il ghoul che si stava nutrendo del corpo era Kazuo Yoshida, che viene immediatamente uccido sa Nishio perché si trovava nel suo territorio. Per lo stesso motivo, attacca anche Kaneki. In quell'istante, compare Touka, che gli dice che quello era il territorio di Rize, non suo. Lui ribatte dicendo che, prima della comparsa di Rize, quel territorio era suo ma Touka, per nulla impressionata, risponde che i territori di caccia sarebbero stati ridistribuiti tra i ghoul più deboli ed era solo colpa sua se lui era debole. Infuriato, Nishiki attacca Touka, che lo sconfigge immediatamente. Quando Kaneki e Hide fanno visita ad un senpai della loro università per recuperare un DVD che serve per l'organizzazione di un festival (della cui organizzazione fa parte anche Hide), trovano Nishio e Kimi intenti a pomiciare. La ragazza scappa imabarraza. Kaneki riconosce Nishio, il quele chiede ai ragazzi di aiutarlo a cercare il DVD, ricordandosi poi di averlo lasciato a casa. Propone a Hide di accompagnarlo a casa a prenderlo ma Kaneki insiste ad andare con loro perché teme per l'incolumità di Hide. Infatti, dopo averli ingannati, Nishio mette velocemente al tappeto Hide, facendolo svenire e inizia ad attaccare Kaneki. Provoca Kaneki schiacciando Hide con il piede ma Kaneki non ha possibilità di battere Nishio, che sta usando la sua kagune. Comunque, quando Nishiki cerca di uccidere Hide, Kaneki riesce a usare la sua kagune6 e con questa, ferisce gravemente Nishio. Dopo di che, Kaneki inizia a perdere il controllo e spinto dai morsi della fame, è sul punto di mangiare Hide, quando arriva Touka, che decide di aiutarlo. In seguito, Kaneki si risveglia all'Anteiku, dove Yoshimura lo conduce da Hide, che sta ancora dormendo a causa delle ferite. Kaneki nota il sapore di sangue che ha in bocca e capisce di aver mangiato carne umana. Chiede spiegazioni a Yoshimura, che gli risponde dicendo che mangiare è l'unico modo per placare un ghoul affamato. Kaneki dice di voler rimanere con Hide, ma considerata la sua nuova natura, non può. Inizia a piangere disperato perché non è né umano né ghoul e non c'è posto per lui in questo mondo, ma Yoshimura riesce a calmarlo rispondendogli che ora ci sono due mondi a cui appartiene. Yoshimura gli chiede di unirsi all'Anteiku, dove gli insegnerà a vivere come ghoul. L'emergenza delle Colombe Dopo che Kaneki inizia a lavorare part-time all'Anteiuki, Hide gli fa visita al locale. Ringrazia Touka per avere aiutato lui e Kaneki dopo "l'incidente con una macchina", la scusa inventata da Yoshimura per nascondere ciò che era davvero successo con Nishio e Touka. Dopo che Hide se ne va, Touka avverte Kaneki di assicurarsi che Hide non scopra nulla riguardo alle loro vere identità, dato che sembra un tipo sveglio. In caso contrario, Touka lo ucciderebbe per mantenere la sicurezza. Dopo, il capo mostra a Kaneki come mangiare dei sandwich, per far finta di essere umano. Kaneki è disgustato e Yoshimura gli dà dei "cubetti di zucchero" che possono aiutarlo a tenere a bada la fame, ma lo avverte che comunque dovrà mangiare quando sarà il momento. Durante uno dei turni di Kaneki, Ryouko Fueguchi e sua figlia Hinami si presentano all'Anteiku. Touka gli dice che loro non cacciano da sole e vengono all'Anteiku per ritirare i loro pasti.12 Degli investigatori di ghoul, chiamati anche colombe per via dei trench chiari, pattugliano la 20a Circoscrizione in cerca di Ryouko e Hinami. Saputa la notizia, per proteggere la sua identità dalle colombe, Yoshimura chiede a Touka di portare Kaneki all'HySy ArtMask Studio, un negozio di maschere nella 4a Circoscrizione. Qui Kaneki conosce il proprietario, Uta.13 Qui Uta prende le misure per la maschera di Kaneki e gli fa alcune domande personali per creare una maschera che si addica a lui, chiedendogli se gli piaccia la benda che porta sull'occhio, che tipo di ragazze gli piacciono e che cosa pensa di Touka. Nonostante Kaneki sia inizialmente spaventato da Uta, pensa poi che sia una brava persona, calma ed educata. Un giorno, il capo chiede a Kaneki di aiutare Yomo con le "scorte di cibo", vale a dire andare a recuperare i cadaveri di persone che si sono suicidate gettandosi da un dirupo. Al ritorno, incrociano Ryouko che è andata a far visita alla tomba di suo marito per seppellire la sua maschera, e le danno un passaggio. Yomo la avverte che le colombe sono arrivate per dare la caccia a lei, non per via di Rize, e che dovrebbe fare più attenzione, per il bene di sua figlia. Ryouko concorda e dice la smetterà di fare affidamento su suo marito, ormai morto, e sull'Anteiku. Dice che vuole rendersi indipendente, così che Hinami possa fare affidamento su di lei. Kaneki pensa che le madri che si preoccupano per i loro figli sono forti e coraggiose in ogni mondo.14 Qualche giorno dopo, Hinami sta mangiando carne umana al secondo piano dell'Anteiku, quando Kaneki entra improvvisamente senza bussare, si spaventa e scappa al piano inferiore. Koma gli dice di andare a scusarsi con lei. Dopo essersi scusato, Hinami gli chiede timidamente se sia ghoul o umano, a causa del suo odore particolare. Kaneki gli spiega cosa gli è successo. Kaneki nota che Hinami ha un libro di Takatsuki, un'autrice che piace a entrambi, così iniziano a parlare dei suoi racconti. Kaneki inoltre spiega a Hinami come leggere dei nuovi kanji e i significati di alcune parole. È troppo pericoloso per Hinami andare a scuola, quindi tiene un quaderno dove scrive le parole nuove o che non conosce. Nel mentre Ryouko sta parlando con Yoshimura, spiegandogli che d'ora in poi si procurerà il cibo nello stesso modo dell'Anteiku, ringraziandolo per tutto l'aiuto ricevuto. Prima che lei e sua madre se ne vadano, Hinami ringrazia Kaneki e gli chiede di insegnarle nuove cose la prossima volta. Quando Ryouko e Hinami se ne vanno, Hinami, grazie ai suoi sensi portentosi, capisce subito che c'è qualcosa che non va e dice alla madre di scappare, ma vengono comunque intercettate Koutaro Amon e Kureo Mado. Ryouko li trattiene, dando a Hinami l'occasione di scappare. Nella fuga, Hinami incontra Kaneki e gli chiede di aiutarla, ma quando tornano da Ryouko, Mado la sta decapitando. Kaneki può solo coprire gli occhi di Hinami.15 Kaneki si sente in colpa e responsabile della morte di Ryouko perché era troppo debole per poter aiutare Ryouko.16 Il giorno dopo che Touka uccide un investigatore, Kaneki nota le ferite che Touka ha riportato combattendo contro Amon, ma soprattutto Mado. Vuole medicarla, ma Yoshimura glielo impedisce, spiegandogli che Touka sapeva che quello che stava facendo è sbagliato e deve si deve far carico delle sue azioni. Kaneki l'aiuta comunque a medicarsi. Touka sa di aver sbagliato, sa che ci sono umani buoni e ghoul crudeli,si rende conto di esere un'assassina consumata e non le importa del suo destino, ma non può sopportare che brava gente come Ryouko e Hinami ci rimetta. Kaneki è stupito di sentire che Touka capisca di essere nel torto. Dice a Touka che, secondo lui, l'esistenza delle colombe non è un male, ma pensa che, indipendentemente da umano o ghoul, Kaneki non vuole perdere le persone che conosce. Dice a Touka che sarebbe dispiaciuto se lei morisse e le chiede di insegnarle a combattere, così da poter essere d'aiuto.17 Il giorno dopo, scendono al piano inferiore dell'Anteiku, che conduce a dei passaggi sottrranei costruiti dai ghoul, e iniziano ad allenarsi. Touka obbliga Kaneki a usare il suo kagune, facendogli capire che durante gli allenamenti non si scherza. Dopo l'allenamento, mentre Touka consiglia a Kaneki di allenarsi perché non ha massa muscolare, Uta consegna la maschera di Kaneki. Più avanti, Touka consegna a Kaneki una divisa scolastica e insieme, travestiti da studenti, si recano agli uffici della CCG della 20a Circoscrizione per dare false informazioni riguardo alla posizione di Hinami. 18 Prima di andarsene, Mado sospetta di loro e obbliga Kaneki a passare attraverso lo scanner per il controllo RC, che non reagisce. Dopodiché Touka e Kaneki usano una scusa per andarsene e Touka lo ringrazia per averla salvata. Hinami è triste e si confina al piano superiore dell'Anteiku. Touka le fa visita per rassicurarla che penserà lei a tutto e le porta da leggere un giornale, che riporta la morte di Kubasa. Hinami capisce che è stata Touka che ha agito per vendicarla e scappa. Quando Touka e Kaneki capiscono che Hinami è scomparsa, si dividono per cercarla. Touka la trova, la conforta e chiama Kaneki per avvertirlo, ma prima che possano tornare a casa, Mado le attacca. Nel frattempo, Kaneki è felice che Touka abbia trovato Hinami, ma sente la conversazione telefonica di Amon con Mado e capisce che Amon si sta dirigendo verso il fiume Kasahara, dove si trovano Touka e Hinami. Quindi indossa la sua maschera, sbarra la strada ad Amon e spera di guadagnare abbastanza tempo per permettere a Touka e Hinami di scappare. 19 All'inizio Amon ha facilmente la meglio su Kaneki, pensando che sia un umano che si finge un ghoul e inizia a prenderlo sul serio solo quando Kaneki usa il kagune. Dopo aver messo Kaneki al tappeto, Amon parla della recente morte del suo collega, degli orfani che i ghoul hanno reso tali e del fatto che considera i ghoul dei mostri che hanno inquinato il mondo con la loro ingordigia. Essendo nato umano, Kaneki non puù negare la violenza dei ghoul e le tragedie che hanno istigato. Ma comunque, ricordandosi il sacrificio di Ryouko per sua figlia, finalmente capisce le parole di Yoshimura, ovvero che è l'unico che possa comprendere il mondo dei ghoul e degli umani nella loro interezza. Decide di voler far capire quello che intende ad Amon e riprende a combattere. Alla fine, Kaneki è costretto a mordere Amon per recuperare un po' di forze. Ha la meglio su Amon, ma è sul punto di soccombere alla fame, alle ferite e alla sua natura di ghoul. Tra le lacrime, implora Amon di andarsene, perché non vuole diventare un assassino.20 Amon se ne va. Dopo un po', Kaneki perde il controllo, sente il bisogno di nutrirsi e incontra Yomo. Kaneki non lo riconosce e inizia a comportarsi e a parlare in modo simile a Rize e lo attacca. Yomo riesce a farlo tornare in sé e gli porge un pezzo di carne da mangiare per riprendersi. Kaneki e Yomo trovano Hinami e Touka dopo la morte di Mado e ritornano all'Anteiku. Sulla strada del ritorno, Hinami chiede se sia giusto per lei continuare a vivere e Kaneki le risponde che pensa che, con le sue ultime parole, Ryouko le abbia detto di vivere. 21 Dopo la morte di Mado, Kaneki si reca al Policlinoco Kanou per un controllo. Kaneki si chiede se Kanou sappia cos'è successo al suo corpo, dato che è il suo medico. Dopodiché Kaneki torna in università e, a lezione, Hide parla della recente morte di due investigatori. Con grande orrore di Kaneki, Hide ha praticamente scoperto quasi tutto riguardo al caso Rabbit, grazie al suo portentoso intuito. Quando Kaneki chiede a Hide come mai sia così interessato alla questione, Hide gli mostra il nuovo libro di un esperto di ghoul, Hisashi Ogura, che ritiene molto interessante. Scherzando, Hide dice che potrebbe iniziare a investigare, ma Kaneki, spaventato, gli dice di non farlo.22 Arco del Gourmet Gli allenamenti con Touka e Yomo proseguono. Un giorno Shuu Tsukiyama, detto il Gourmet, si presenta all'Anteiku e viene subito incuriosito dalla fragranza di Kaneki.23 Touka scaccia Tsukiyama e avverte subito Kaneki che il Gourmet è un tipo irritante da cui è meglio stare alla larga. Un giorno Tsukiyama fa visita a Kaneki all'università Kamii, mente Kaneki sta leggendo un libro sulle arti marziali. Kaneki non si fida del tutto di Tsukiyama, ma non gli pare neanche cattivo. Dicendogli che gli piacerebbe trovare qualcuno con cui poter parlare di libri (un interesse che hanno in comune), Tsukiyama convince Kaneki a incontrarlo in un café la domenica successiva. Perso tra i suoi pensieri, Kaneki va all'Anteiku anche se è chiuso e incontra Yomo, che lo invita a conoscere una persona che vuole parlare con lui. Si recano quindi nella 14a Circoscrizione, in un bar chiamato Helter Skelter. Qui trovano la proprietaria, Itori, in compagnia di Uta, entrambi vecchi amici di Yomo. 24. Parlano brevemente del loro passato, del fatto che quando erano adolescenti, la Circoscrizione 4 era un disastro per i continui scontri di Yomo e Uta. Dopodiché Itori, curiosa ed eccitata di vedere il sekigan di Kaneki, gli rovescia addosso del "vino" (una bevanda di sangue fermentato). Lei si chiede se anche "l'altro con il sekigan" abbia timore di mostrare il suo occhio come Kaneki. Kaneki vuole sapere se ci siano altri ghoul come lui, quindi Itori gli parla degli ibridi, che sono molto più forti dei ghoul ordinari, delle difficili gravidanze da cui nascono e delle leggende metropolitane attorno ai ghoul con il sekigan. Dopo iniziano a parlare di Kaneki e della misteriosa morte di Rize. Itori gli spiega che "l'incidente" era stato architettato da qualcuno. Kaneki vuole saperne di più, ma Itori, che è prima di tutto un'informatrice, gli spiega che le informazioni hanno un prezzo. Gli propone quindi un patto: se Kaneki riesce a fornirle delle informazioni riguardo al Ristorante dei Ghoul, dato che conosce Tsukiyama, lei gli fornirà altri dettagli sull'incidente.25 Dopo il patto, Kaneki, nuovamente perso nei suoi pensieri, incontra un gruppo di ghoul che sta attaccando Nishio, che non è ancora guarito dalle ferite subite durante lo scontro con Kaneki. Dopo averci riflettuto, Kaneki lo salva dai ghoul che avevano intenzione di cibarsi di Nishio e lo accompagna al suo appartamento, mentre Nishio continua a maledirlo. Giunti all'appartamento, Kimi attacca Kaneki per salvare Nishio, pensando che Kaneki sia "il narcisista", ma Nishio la ferma dicendole che non è lui quella persona. Dato che Shuu Tsukiyama si era di recente fatto vivo alla Kamii, Kimi pensa sia puntando Nishiki, quando invece il Gourmet era interessato a Kaneki. Chiede a Kaneki di non raccontare nulla di Nishiki e in cambio lei non dirà nulla su di lui. Kaneki è sorpreso di vedere che un'umana è disposta ad accettare un ghoul e lei risponde che, finché Nishiki non attacca le persone a lei care, può chiudere un occhio. Capisce il punto di vista dei ghoul e capisce di aver potuto condurre una vita normale solo perché casualmente è nata umana. Dice che se fosse nata ghoul, probabilmente avrebbe agito come Nishiki. La domenica successiva, Tsukiyama e Kaneki escono prima a giocare a squash, e Tsukiyama nota che Kaneki è negato per gli sport. Poi fanno visita ad un caffè, lo stesso che frequenta anche la scrittrice Sen Takatsuki. Parlano di libri e conversano piacevolmente. Prendendo un libro dalle mani di Kaneki, Tsukiyama taglia Kaneki con l'unghia "per sbaglio" e poi gli offre il suo fazzoletto per fermare il sangue. Kaneki gli dice di non preoccuparsi e sposta la conversazione si sposta su Rize, che Tsukiyama conosceva, e gli chiede di parlargli di lei. Tsukiyama dice che amava leggere perciò parlavano di libri dato che era un interesse comune. Ma parlando di cibo, le loro visioni differiscono molto. È molto offeso quando Rize rifiuta il suo invito a cenare al Ristorante dei Ghoul e si prende gioco delle abitudini così "raffinate" e ridicole del ristorante, che sembra voler somigliare a un'istituzione umana. Da quel momento, Tsukiyama è in collera con Rize, la definisce una "scrofa" che non riconosce il valore del buon cibo e mangia di tutto pur di rimpinzarsi. Comunuque, con la scusa di andare in bagno, Tsukiyama annusa il fazzoletto impregnato del sangue di Kaneki, rivelando la sua ossessione per la fragranza, il sangue e la carne del ragazzo. Kaneki approfitta di Tsukiyama per chiedergli del Ristorante dei Ghoul e Tsukiyama lo invita a cena proprio lì. Una volta giunti al ristorante, lo staff chiede a Kaneki di fare una doccia e gli fornisce un completo formale per la cena. Gli viene chiesto di attendere in una stanza, dove gli viene offerto del caffè e si ritrova in compagnia di altre due persone, Kobachi, redattore di una rivista culinaria e Ami.26 In realtà è solo una trappola architettata da Tsukiyama, dato che Kaneki è una delle "portate" proprio come Kobachi e Ami. La stanza in cui poi vengono portati, si rivela essere un'arena da dove i ghoul del ristorante possono godersi lo spettacolo. Gli altri ospitati vengono uccisi in fretta e Kaneki rimane solo a combattere contro Taro, lo scrapper di Madam A. Rivela il sekigan e Tsukiyama, capendo che è un piatto ancora più raro di quello che pensasse, decide che non vuole condividerlo con il ristorante ma tenerlo tutto per sé. Quindi uccide Taro proponendo di mangiare lui invece di Kaneki, e promettendo a Madam A di farsi perdonare procurandogli uno o più sostituti. Dice a Kaneki che si trattava solo di uno "scherzo", ma sta già pensando al modo migliore per mangiare Kaneki. Terrorizzato dall'accaduto, Kaneki dorme all'Anteiku. Il giorno dopo, Hinami, con il pappagallo Schiappa, Yomo e Yoshimura, fanno visita a Kaneki. Kaneki gli dice come i ghoul del ristorante ridevano dietro le loro maschere, mentre lui, Kobachi e Ami venivano feriti. Yoshimura gli dice che quei ghoul hanno ucciso le loro emozioni e si sono dimenticati il valore della vita. Kimi si presenta all'Anteiku, chiedendo aiuto a Kaneki, visto che condizioni di salute di Nishiki peggiorano sempre di più. Kaneki promette di aiutarla, ma mentre Kimi sta tornando a casa, viene rapita da Tsukiyama, che ha intenzione di usarla come esca per attrarre Kaneki nella sua trappola.27 Kaneki trova la lettera di Tsukiyama dove gli spiega che ha rapito Kimi. Nishio, che era uscito a cercare Kimi, decide di andare con Kaneki a salvare Kimi. Ma comunque, Kaneki e Nishio non hanno speranze contro Tsukiyama. Solo l'arrivo di Touka li salva. Tuttavia, Touka è indebolita perché ha magiaro il cibo di Yoriko e non è al massimo delle forze. Comunque, grazie alla tenacia di Nishio che vuole salvare Kimi a tutti i costi e all'idea di Kaneki di farsi mordere da Touka per farle recuperare un po' di energia, fanno in modo che Touka sconfigga definitivamente Tsukiyama. Dopo aver sconfitto Tsukiyama, Touka ha intenzione di uccidere Kimi perché conosce il loro segreto e rappresenta un pericolo. Kaneki tenta di fermarla, capendo il suo punto di vista, ma ricordandole anche che Kimi è per Nishio quello che Yoriko e Hide sono per loro. Ma proprio per evitare ulteriori pericoli per i loro cari, Touka deve eliminarla. Nishiki fa scudo a Kimi, proteggendola dall'attacco di Touka. In quel momento Kimi vede Touka per la prima volta, dicendo che, quando ha attivo il kakugan e il kagune, è bellissima. Touka, sorpresa, la lascia vivere e se ne va. Curiosità * Kaneki (金木) significa "albero d'oro" (è associato in particolare all'osmanto) e Ken (研) significa "smerigliare/lucidare" o "studio". * Sasaki（佐々木) significa "assistente". Haise（琲世) significa "cenere", che può anche essere pronunciato come "grigio". * Kaneki ha ereditato dalla madre l'abitudine di toccarsi il mento con la mano sinistra quando sta nascondendo qualcosa. Hide ha rivelato questo dettaglio importante a Touka * Nel sondaggio di popolarità i cui risultati sono stati pubblicati il 19 Febbraio 2015 nel capitolo 17 di :re, Kaneki è il secondo personaggio più popolare, seguito al terzo posto da Haise. * Kaneki è nato il 20 Dicembre, come Kishou Arima. * A Kaneki piace leggere, le espressioni ricercate, le donne intellettuali e gli hamburger. * A partire dall'Arco di Aogiri, Kaneki è stato ripetutamente associato al numero 12.49 È un riferimento alla carta dei tarocchi XII, l'Appeso, simbolo, tra le altre cose, di trasformazione, dolore, sacrificio e reclusione. * Il ruolo di Kaneki in Tokyo Ghoul rispecchia quello del protagonista del libro di Sen Takatsuki "L'uovo della capra nera". * Kaneki eredita il tic di schioccare le ossa delle dita da Yamori dopo le sue torture. * Rispondendo a un tweet, Sui Ishida ha suggerito che, forse, è stato Tsukiyama a disegnare la tuta da combattimento di Kaneki. * Come Sasaki, il suo livello RC è 2753, molto più alto rispetto ai membri della Squadra Quinx. * La quinque di Haise, Yukimura, è stata usata sia da Arima da ragazzo, in Tokyo Ghoul: Jack, sia da Take Hirako quando era il partner di Arima. * Kaneki dice che la sua situazione è simile a quella di Gregor Samsa, lo sfortunato protagonista de "La Metamorfosi" di Franz Kafka. Quando usa la kagune per la prima volta difendendo Hide da Nishio, Kaneki cita una frase "Demian" , di Hermann Hesse, in riferimento al fatto che, se vuole "rinascere" come ghoul, deve distruggere il mondo passato. * Nel sequel, Sasaki e Arima parlano brevemente di "Un incrocio", sempre di Kafka, pubblicato in una raccolta postuma. Arima infatti, ha trovato il racconto particolarmente interessante10. La storia parla di una creatura, un incrocio per l'appunto, metà gattino e metà agnello e del suo padrone. La creatura è docile e intelligente e si è affezionata alla famiglia che l'ha adottata, non avendo legami di sangue con nessuno. Ancora una volta, la storia sembra rispecchiare la situazione di Sasaki (l'incrocio) e Arima. * Secondo il profilo ufficiale, Sasaki ha collezionato due medaglie come investigatore, la Medaglia Ala Bianca e la Medaglia d'Osmanto. L'osmanto d'oro è un fiore associato a Kaneki, dato che i kanji del suo nome possono essere letti anche così. * Sasaki è chiamato dai Quinx con diversi soprannomi. Shirazu lo chiama "Sassan", Saiko lo chiama affettuosamente "Maman", francese per "mamma", Mutsuki lo chiama "sensei" (in questo caso traducibile come "prof.") visto che, quando era all'Accademia, Sasaki era venuto a tenere una lezione su come controllare le quinque e tutti lo chiamavano così11. Quando si travestono da ragazze per seguire Nutcracker in un night club, Sasaki dice scherzando che in questo momento, è "Sasako". * In √A, Kaneki sa scrivere al contrario quando mostra a Naki come scrivere il nome di Yamori. * La forma del kakuja incompleto di Kaneki, che ricorda un centipede, potrebbe essere il risultato delle torture di Yamori, che, tra le altre cose, gli ha infilato un centipede cinese dalla testa rossa nell'orecchio. * L'incanutimento dei capelli di Kaneki, al punto di diventare bianchi a causa del trauma e dello stress delle torture, è conosciuto con il nome di "Sindrome di Maria Antonietta". Si chiama così perché si dice che alla l'ultima regina di Francia siano venuti i capelli bianchi a causa del forte stress causato dall'imprigionamento prima che venisse giustiziata. * Il cognome Kaneki è un riferimento a Osamu Dazai, nato a Kanagi (金木) e celebre per il suo romanzo "Lo squalificato". Quando Kaneki e Hinami incontrano Sen Takatsuki alla sessione d'autografi, Kaneki e Takatsuki ne discutono brevemente. * In :re, inizialmente la relazione tra Kaneki e Sasaki rispecchia quella di Rize e Kaneki nella prima serie. Rize tentava spesso di convincere Kaneki a lasciarsi andare al suo lato ghoul, mentre Kaneki vuole che Sasaki lo accetti. Sia Rize che Kaneki nella mente di Haise, rappresentano il suo lato ghoul. Dopo l'asta, Haise sembra essere in rapporti più cordiale con Kaneki (ora non più con la maschera da kakuja ma sotto forma di bambino dai capelli bianchi), il quale gli ricorda comunque che questa situazione non durerà per sempre. * Per l'anime, durante l'audizione per la parte di Kaneki, veniva richiesto di gridare come se si stesse soffrendo. * Sia Kaneki che Yamori hanno subito delle torture che li hanno cambiati. Yamori è diventato un killer psicotico e sadico che si diverte a torturare più che a mangiare, mentre Kaneki diventa più freddo, crudele con i nemici e spericolato, pur mantenendo ad essere gentile con le persone e a voler proteggere i suoi amici. * Nelle Carte da Gioco, Kaneki (Anteiku) e Sasaki Haise (inizio di :re) sono gli Assi di Cuori. Kaneki dai capelli neri e la mano rossa è il jolly nell'edizione del Jump Festa. Note Età, data di nascita, altezza, peso, gruppo sanguigno, lunghezza del piede, anno accademico, grado, riconoscimenti e hobby sono riportati nel profilo del personaggio nei volumi 1 e 14 di Tokyo Ghoul (per Kaneki) e nel volume 1 di :re (per Sasaki). # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 100 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 61 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 62 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 63 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 4 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 8 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 62 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 2 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 126 # Tokyo Ghoul:re Capitolo 8 # Tokyo Ghoul:re Capitolo 37 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 10 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 11 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 13 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 15 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 16 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 18 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 20 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 23 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 26 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 28 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 30 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 32 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 33 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 34 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 37 # Tokyo Ghoul Capitolo 40